And Then There Were 10'000
10'000 is the first episode of Ben 10'000(series) Plot On the day of their birthday, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, are given new equipment and a headquarters, along with Bens new omnitrix. Recap 3 years after Secret of the Omnitrix, on the day of their birthday, Ben and Gwen are getting out of school when suddenly, they're teleported to a secret base. Ben and Gwen are surprised when Grandpa Max, Azmuth, Tetrax, and Myaxx, pop out yelling happy birthday. They celebrate and open gifts. Grandpa gives ben a new outfit, the same one Ben 10'000 wore. He is given a new belt with multiple compartments and a communicator belt buckle and brown boots. Gwen is given the same outfit Gwen Tennyson wore in Ben 10'000. Max gives her grandmothers old spell book to her. Myaxx gives ben a new device she's been working on called null void eggs. Azmuth shows Ben the null void chamber, to store criminals. Tetrax gives ben a new hover board and tells him the place their in, is the new Tennyson headquarters. Gwen gives Ben a new sumo slammers game he's been waiting for, Ben thanks her and gives her his present, two of the charms of bazel, he found during their last fight with Hex. To go along with that, Azmuth gives her a charm of bazel. As they're about to eat cake, Azmuth stops them to give ben one more present. He states the good Ben has done and how he has become more responsible over the years, and has come to a decision. He deactivates the omnitrix and gives him a new one and tells him it contains over 10'000 aliens and master control, so it will not time out during battle. Ben is amazed by all his new equipment, the new omnitrix, his own headquarters, a hover board, new clothing, and the null void equipment. After the party, Ben and Gwen thank them for the gifts and head home with grandpa Max, where their parents are throwing them a party of their own. At the headquarters, Ben is playing his new sumo slammers game, when an alarm goes off, Ben, Gwen, and Max go to check it out and its Dr. Animo and his mutant frog. Ben uses his new omnitrix and turns into Four Arms, who now has no sleeves and the omnitrix symbol on the chest, surprised at the new look of Four Arms. Four Arms knocks Animo off the frog and Gwen uses levitation charm of bazel, and moves people out of the way and levitates Animo into a wall. Ben slaps the omnitrix and turns into Heatblast, now having two volcanoes on his shoulders, pointing out he has any alien he wants on command with no time limiter. He and Gwen defeat Animo easily. They take Animo and put him in the headquarters prison, but as they leave, the Forever Knights show up, and Ben yells out " It's so hero time", slapping the watch, ending the episode in a green flash. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes